Share The Love!
by HeartInMyCupcake
Summary: Basically just my Vocaloid one-shots. Pairings shall vary once I add more. First one-shot: Miku x Luka.
1. Explanation

AN: As it says in the summary, this is just going to be a collection of one-shots. I've never really written any one-shots before, so I wanted to try. All of my Vocaloid one-shots shall be placed here. Some of them will be cute, others might be serious, and some will be just plain stupid ideas whenever I have inspiration. All of them will have something to do with romance though, as that's all I can really write...  
I also thought that this may be a good way for me to slowly get back into writing, meaning that I may actually update a little more regularly... But probably not, because I'm terrible.

I've decided to make this open to requests. PM me with requests for a pairing or a small plot idea. Feel free to even keep things vague, and I shall try my hardest to please. I will dedicate/mention/credit those who send me pairings or plots. c:

Just so you know, I am willing to do M-rated, and I am completely open to pairings, which means yaoi, yuri or hetero. I may even slip a threesome in there at some point.

Anyway, on with the show~!


	2. Miku x Luka

For three years, Luka had been waiting for this moment. The moment she could meet the one she loves.

It was at the beginning of those three years when she first began speaking to Miku. The two happened to meet in a forum, and neither of them really expected it to get so far. They would simply speak about anything that popped into their heads; in a matter of minutes, the subject could go from music to the idea of animals speaking fluent English. Talking for a few hours turned into a few days, which in turn developed to a few weeks. Before they realised it, the pair had been speaking for months and it was after that time when they realised just how they felt for each other. All of those random conversations had brought the two closer and closer each day until feelings of love began to grow.

Their confessions didn't exactly happen very easily. Admitting their love for each other was rather awkward for the two. Surely confessing over the internet couldn't be easy at all, and with the same gender it makes the whole ordeal all the more awkward unless they actually shared their sexuality. So, it was a somewhat bumpy way for them to get together. It took hours of dancing around the subject at hand before Miku finally typed out those three words Luka had been longing to see. - 'I like you.'

The next years had been good for the new couple; online relationships weren't exactly easy to keep up, and yet they found it so blissfully easy. The two exchanged voice recordings, messages and videos for the first few weeks. It was obvious that the two were so in love it was beyond a joke. After so many phone conversations and video calls, it was inevitable that the idea of meeting would pop up.  
Finally, after all of the planning and organising and preparing, everything was ready.

Luka was waiting anxiously at the airport, rhythmically tapping her fingertips against her thighs as she awaited her precious Miku's arrival, despite being at least half an hour early.

The pinkette was pacing back and forth for the entire half an hour until Miku's plane landed. Her feet stood still, her clear blue eyes focused on the gate where Miku should've been emerging. Yet, Luka was left waiting longer.

Five minutes passed, no sign of Miku. Ten minutes passed, no sign of Miku. Fifteen minutes passed, no sign of Miku.

Luka was losing all hope. Tears were beginning to pool in her eyes as she glanced at her watch. It had already been twenty minutes... The disappointed young woman was just about to give up when her eyes were drawn to a familiar teal colour. She lifted her head up, and standing ten meters away was Miku. _Her_ Miku.

A moment of simple staring occurred, almost as if neither of them could believe what was happening. They took in the sight of each other in the flesh, confirming that it simply wasn't a bittersweet dream. Their mutual gaze was only broken as Miku dropped her bags, the dull thud of the luggage snapping Luka back into reality. The petite tealette rushed over to her girlfriend, throwing herself at the pinkette.

Having almost predicted it would happen, Luka opened her arms, closing them around Miku in a tight embrace. A happy smile drifted onto her soft lips as she hugged her lover for the first time. She reveled in the intimate hold, overwhelmed with happiness as she realised that her dreams were coming true, no matter how cheesy it may have seemed.

It felt like an eternity had passed before the two finally parted. Even once they had separated, it didn't last for long.

The couple exchanged a simple look. With smiles spread across their faces, the two girls came together, their lips pressing together in the sweet kiss they had been wanting for years.

* * *

AN: I seriously hope this was okay for my first try. It just popped into my head earlier today, and so it's possibly rushed and a little messy, but I tried at least. I'll work harder on my other ones, I just really wanted to post something up.


End file.
